Gorgo (film)
}} |image =Gorgo.jpg |caption =The British poster for Gorgo |nameoffilm =Gorgo |director = Eugène Lourié |producer =Wilfred Eades Frank King Herman King Maurice King James Leicester |writer =Eugène Lourié Robert L. Richards Daniel James |composer = Angelo F. Lavagnino |distributor =British Lion-Columbia Distributors Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer |rating = Unrated |budget =$???,???,??? |gross =$???,???,??? |runtime =78 minutes |designs =ShodaiOgra, ShodaiGorgo }} Gorgo is a 1961 tokusatsu film produced by King Brothers Productions. It was released to Japanese theaters on January 10, 1961, to American theaters on March 29, 1961, and to British theaters on October 27, 1961. Plot Captain Joe Ryan is salvaging for treasure off the coast of Ireland, when a volcano erupts, nearly sinking his ship. Ryan and his first officer, Sam Slade, take the ship to Nara Island for repairs. As they enter the harbour, they discover the floating carcasses of marine animals, the first hint that something dangerous was awoken by the volcanic eruption. Ryan and Slade consult the harbour master, who also has archaeological pretensions: he has been salvaging in the harbour. Some of his men have disappeared mysteriously; it turns out that one has died of fear. After dark, a giant creature surfaces, attacks a group of fishermen, then comes ashore to wreak havoc on the island. This dinosaur-like creature is supposedly 65 feet tall. The people of the island finally drive it off. Ryan and his crew manage to capture the monster and haul it aboard their ship, tying it to the deck. Soon, university scientists arrive on Nara, hoping to collect the monster for study, but Ryan has been offered a better deal by the owner of a circus in London. When the ship arrives in London, the circus owner names it "Gorgo", after the iconic snake-haired woman, Medusa. It is exhibited to the public in Battersea Park. The scientists examine Gorgo, and conclude that he is not yet an adult, and that his mother must be at least 200 feet tall. On that note of foreboding, we cut to Nara Island as Ogra, the mother of Gorgo, attacks. Ogra trashes the island, sinks a Royal Navy vessel, and resists attack from other warships. Later, Ogra comes ashore in London, still looking for her son, and rampages throughout the city, despite being bombarded by the military. Fighter jets attack Ogra, but have no effect at all. Having demolished much of London, Ogra rescues Gorgo, and both mother and son return to the sea. Cast *Bill Travers as Captain Joe Ryan *William Sylvester as Sam Slade *Vincent Winter as Sean *Christopher Rhodes as McCartin *Joseph O'Conor as Professor Hendricks *Bruce Seton as Professor Flaherty *Martin Benson as Mr. Dorkin *Basil Dignam as Admiral Brooks *Barry Keegan as First Mate Harry *Dervis Ward as Bosun Mike *Mick Dillon as Gorgo / Ogra Appearances Monsters * Gorgo * Ogra Vehicles * Centurion tank * Daimler Armoured Car * F-100 Super Sabre Trivia *The setting of the film, during production, was originally set to be Japan, as a homage to Godzilla. It was then shifted to France, and finally the United Kingdom. Southern Australia was also considered. Poll Do you like Gorgo? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Showa series Category:Films Category:Kaiju films Category:Stubs Category:Unfinished Article Category:1960s films Category:American films